


Mine

by Labuser05



Category: Durarara!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labuser05/pseuds/Labuser05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the day comes that he falls and begs for death, It should only be because of me. Shizu-chan. You are mine. ONESHOT/DRABBLE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Durarara

Ever since that day… 

Ever since that moment…

As soon as I laid eyes on him...

A lone beast standing alone over his conquests.

I knew that I was the only one who could beat down that man into submission.

No… Not man.

That monster into submission.

I’m the only one smart enough.

The only one that could break him. 

The only one that could send that animal spiraling into despair.

His destruction is mine. 

No one else’s.

When the day comes that he falls and begs for death, It should only be because of me.

The roar of his rage, that sheer overwhelming power, I’ll destroy it. 

I’ll destroy it all. 

I’ll send all of it to ruins. 

Shizu-chan…

You are mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is first little story I’ve written. I hope you enjoyed it, even if it short(does it even count as a story?)  
> Reviews and Criticism are most welcome.


End file.
